


Recuerdos

by wishingonly (wendlaswound)



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Other, Pantoum, Poerty, lil sad and angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendlaswound/pseuds/wishingonly
Summary: an in the heights inspired pantoum I did for a poetry assignment





	Recuerdos

Sweet rainbow ice to lighten the lonesome nights

Steaming _café con leche_ to warm our hands

On the corner I hold these _recuerdos_ as I wait for green lights

Knowing that I cross into unanticipated plans

 

Steaming _café con leche_ to warm our hands

I know I will never hold them again

Knowing that I cross into unanticipated plans

Leaving with the grieving agony of what might have been

 

I know I will never hold them again

To be bold and bright like the dancing fireworks that fade

Leaving with the grieving agony of what might have been

If I or they or you had only stayed

 

To be bold and bright like the dancing fireworks that fade

 Sweet rainbow ice to lighten the lonesome nights

_If I or they or you had only stayed…_

On the corner I hold these _recuerdos_ as I wait for green lights


End file.
